bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Very Veggie Voyage
A Very Veggie Voyage is the fourth quintuple feature DVD in the VeggieTales series, following Ambitious Surprises are Really Helpful!, More Ambitious Surprises are Really Helpful!, and Turn-up the Beat with Brave Lessons!. It includes 5 episodes. Stories *Jonah: The Return of Nineveh *Princess Claire & The Puppy *The Prince of the South *It's a Meaningful Life *Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Songs Jonah: The Return of Nineveh *"Billy Joe McGuffrey" *"Bald Bunny" *"Steak and Shrimp" *"The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" *"A Message from the LORD" *"No, It Cannot Be" *''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything'' *''A Little Bit of This'' *''My Teenage Elf'' *''How I Love the Shopping'' *''With a Ha-Ha-Ha'' *''This is Rather Eerie'' *''A Little Bit of This Reprise (An Astonishing Hideaway)'' *''What Would Philip Fleagle Think?'' *''A Little Bit of This Finale (I Have Redeemed Myself!)'' *''To Have a Gift'' *''The Battle is Not Ours'' *''That's Not Everything'' *''Have a Nice Trip'' *''Breakfast Lord'' *''The Soup Song'' *''Have a Nice Trip (reprise)'' *''Radio Sweetheart'' *''Buzz Lightyear Theme Song'', in the background in the 10-lap Pie City race *''Right Where I Belong'' *''Better Than Fighting'' *''What We Have Learned'' *Samurai of Japan *Keep Holding On to Your Grips *Juice and Jukeboxes *The Pressure's On to Admit Your Mistakes! *What We Have Learned *Samurai of Japan (again) *Keep Holding On to Your Grips (again) *Juice and Jukeboxes (again) *The Pressure's On to Admit Your Mistakes! (again) *What We Have Learned (again) *Together *Checkmarks *Perfect Puppy *Feel the Beat *How it Used to Be *Tear the Park Down *Together Reprise *Together Finale *What We Have Learned *I'm Madeline *I Known to Frightened Miss Clavel *Forgive O Matic (score) *Something is Not Right *You Have Lost Your Dear Appendicitis *Ouila My Scar *What We Have Learn (8 bit) *''Praising God All Day'' *''Scarfs'' *''It's Life's Story'' *''What We Have Learned'' *Another Easter Day *113 Years Ago *When I Am Interrupted by People Bugging Me *You Didn't Listen, Ebenezer *Boids *Hope's Song *Another Easter Day (reprise) *God is Bigger *The Water Buffalo Song *King Darius Suite *Oh No! *We've Got Some News for King Darius *Fear Not, Daniel *You Were in His Hand *What We Have Learned *King Darius Suite *Oh No! *We've Got Some News *The Water Buffalo Song (Silly Song) *Hope's Song *Beautiful You **Babylon Intro (score) *Island (score) *Cinderella's Chores (score) *Invitation to the ball (score) *Fix a Dress/Giving Up Her Hopes (score) *Cinderella's Fairy Godmother (score) *To The Ball (score) *The Girl Who Fits The Glass Flipper (score) *Israelites Congratulate (score) *What We Have Learned (8 bit) *''The Battle is Not Ours'' (again) *''That's Not Everything'' (again) *''Have a Nice Trip'' (again) *''Breakfast Lord'' (again) *''The Soup Song'' (again) *''Have a Nice Trip (reprise)'' (again) *''Radio Sweetheart'' (again) *''Buzz Lightyear Theme Song'', in the background in the 10-lap Pie City race (again) *''Right Where I Belong'' (again) *''Better Than Fighting'' (again) *''What We Have Learned'' (again) *Inspicable Me *Hagus and Angus (Silly Songs with Scottish Larry) *Lots of Fun *Most Beautiful Gals *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Smile Song (Norm's Notes version, from Moe And The Giant Tickle) *How to Draw The (by The Peach and Larry the Cucumber) *"Whip It" (by DEVO Vegetables) *Nursey Rhymes Medley (by Kids Choirs) *How to Draw The (DEVO) (by Larry the Cucumber and DEVO Carrots) *I Love My Duck (Instrumental) *The Feeling of Finishing *Jonah Was a Prophet *VeggieTales Theme Song from Silly Little Thing Called Love *God is Bigger from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? *The Forgiveness Song from God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? *The Hairbrush Song from Are You My Neighbor? *The New and Improved Bunny Song from Rack, Shack and Benny *Big Things Too! from Dave and the Giant Pickle *Can't Believe It's Christmas from The Toy That Saved Christmas *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything from Very Silly Songs *Larry-Boy! from LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space *Keep Walking from Josh and the Big Wall *His Cheeseburger from Madame Blueberry *The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps from The End of Silliness? *The Rumor Weed Song from LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed *I Love My Duck from King George and the Ducky *My Teenage Elf from A Chipmunk Christmas *Woody's Song from Toy Story *The Battle is Not Ours from Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen *We're Vikings from Lyle the Kindly Viking *Do the Moo Shoo from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown *Second Chances from Jonah: a VeggieTales Movie *Plugged Up Love from The Star of Christmas *Belly Button from The Ballad of Little Joe *There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea from The Wonderful World of Autotainment/''Pirates' Boatload of Fun'' *Hope's Song from An Easter Carol *I Love Being a Superhero from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Sport Utility Vehicle from A Snoodle's Tale *Schoolhouse Polka from Sumo of the Opera *Ballad of the Pie War from Duke and the Great Pie War *Pizza Angel from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush *My Baby Elf from Lord of the Beans *Call On Us from Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler *Rock On, LarryBoy! from LarryBoy and the Bad Apple *Lance the Turtle from Gideon: Tuba Warrior *Oh Lone Stranger from Moe and the Big Exit *Monkey from The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's *Yo Ho Hero from The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: a VeggieTales Movie *Happy River from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue *Woody's Round-Up from Toy Story 2 *Sneeze If You Need To from Abe and the Amazing Promise *Sippy Cup from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella *Give This Christmas Away from Saint Nicholas *Rock On, Lightyear! from Toy Story 3 *Where Have All the Staplers Gone? from Pistachio *More Beautiful from Sweetpea Beauty *110 Percent from It's a Meaningful Life *When I Think of Easter from T'was the Night Before Easter *Right Where I Belong from The Princess and the Popstar *The Little Drummer Boy from The Little Drummer Boy *Bubble Rap from Robin Good and his Not-So-Merry Men/''If I Sang a Silly Song'' *BFF (Best Friends Forever) from The Penniless Princess *Please Give from The Crisper County Charity *My Aunt Came Back from LarryBoy and the Waffle Overdose/''Junior's Playtime Songs'' *The League of Incredible Vegetables from The League of Incredible Vegetables *It's Life's Story from Coast to Coast: The Story of the Cucumber of Florida *My Grown Up Elf from Veggie School Musical *What Good Will This Stay Do? from Gravity Rises *Show Some Respect! from The League of Incredible Vegetables Return! *The Silent Parrot from The New Job *I'm a Gamer, and I'm Proud from Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough *No Matter How Old from The Cucumber King *Happy Tooth Day from The Little House That Stood *Taco from Lunty and the Fight For the Last Taco *Finish Strong! from Where's God When I Need Him? *Stuck in a Bear Trap from VeggieTales Birthday Clip-O-Rama! *Clowning Around from That's What Friends Do *Ease on Down the Road from Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies!/''On the Road with Bob and Larry'' *What Should I Buy? from The Big Beanstalk *Hey Jerb from Jimmeas and Jerb *Drop the Electronic Beat from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown 2.0 *Lunch Savior from LarryBoy and the Parody Gang *When We Treat God's Creatures from Sheltered and Loved *The Macy's Stomach Blues from It's Their Time *Kilts and Stilts from MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle *With Your Sheep, Your Sheep, Your Sheep! from Taran, The Amiable Viking *Because I Listened from Noah and the Big Rain *The Warriors of the Crisper Dynasty from Veggie Warriors: Defenders of the Crisper Dynasty *The Potato Song from The Ballad of Benjamin *Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas from Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas *The Marigold Dunces are Up to No Good! from The Great Escape! *He Watches Us from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes *Cowbells and Custard from Massproduction Madness *Haggis and Angus from Inspicable Me *Asteroid Cowboys from Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier *Shakin' Bacon from Journal Of A Puny Vegetable *Together from Celery Night Fever *Flamenco Dancing Peas from Break-It Bob *MNSDBFFL (My New Sharply Dressed Best Friend For Life) from LarryBoy and the Raiders of the Rumor Weed! *My Ginger Ale from Minnesota Cuke and the Kingdom of the Missing Puppy Doggy *Show You Love from Beauty and the Beet *Larry's Denim Ripjaw from Journal Of A Puny Vegetable 2: Randy Rulez! *I'm Too Young to Die from MacLarry and the Barber-Barians in... Pompous Maximus Strikes Back! *Life on the Farm from Eliwony's Ice *Merry Larry's Dream from Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall! *What We Gonna Do? (in the credits, from The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie) *The Credits Song Princess Claire & The Puppy *VeggieTales Theme Song *I Love My Puppy *I Must Have It *Endangered Grace *There Once was A Star *The Selfishness Song *What We Have Learned *You're Not Selfish as a Grab-it (Music Video, played by Francesca Battistelli during the credits) The Prince of the South *VeggieTales Theme Song *Ballad of the Pie War *Check it Out! *Praise the Lord *What We Have Learned *God Likes it When We Praise Him (Music video, by Five Iron Frenzy in the credits) It's a Meaningful Life *VeggieTales Theme Song *110 Percent *Precious Girl *Goodnight Junior *Down These Tracks *Oh Christmas Me *Precious Child *Cheers for Stewart *What We Have Learned (Jingle) *Meant to Be (Music Video, played by Steven Curtis Chapman during the credits) Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas *VeggieTales Theme Song *That's What Christmas Needs *Elf Pledge *Christmas Shines *Wrapped Myself Up For Christmas *Love For Christmas *Christmas Shines Reprise *Light of Christmas (Music video, by Owl City in the credits) Category:Collections Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Quintuple Features Category:VeggieFan2000